Friends?
by z0mbiedance
Summary: Zoe/Skye. What wasn't show between Zoe, Skye, Molly and Alex in the days before Alex's party.  First MSPSS fic, don't hate


Chapter One

I pulled up outside Molly's house in my yellow mini convertible. I waited patiently in my car for her to stop fumbling around in her school bag and get the hell in so we could go and meet Alex. When she saw me, she waved over excitedly. "Hey!" she grinned, climbing into the passenger seat. I raised one eyebrow at her, but didn't say anything. I saw her mom walking back into the house, so quickly I called out, "Bye Mrs Abiko!"  
>She smiled at me. Molly's mom was sweet.<br>It had barely been ten seconds since we left before Molly leaped into a peppy happy conversation.  
>"Yeah, so, we should totally do something this weekend after Jams' party!" Molly exclaimed. I rolled my eyes. When was she going to realise that I didn't want to hang out with her.<br>"Uh, great, sure."  
>"Do you think Jams would hook up with me?"<br>"Yes, Molly, of course he would."  
>"Really?"<br>"Yes, Molly, really." I sighed. I knew Alex liked Jams, and I felt kind of bad talking Molly into getting with him. Wait, why was I feeling bad? Molly seemed to notice the absent look on my face so she changed the subject. "So, any guys around you like?" she grinned slyly at me. The truth was, there wasn't. All of the guys round here were such losers who just wanted in my pants. I mean, I was fine with that, but it'd be cool if someone actually cared about some other stuff too. I shook my head, my blonde hair waving around me. "Oh, I see you got your extensions re-done!" Molly giggled, picking up a large strand of pink from my hair and running it through her fingers. I growled. Molly could be as annoying as hell, and she knew I didn't like people touching my hair. "Yeah, uh, it looks shitty. They totally messed it up." I frowned. She smiled. "I like it. I prefer it over the purple or the orange."  
>I just ignored her and settled my eyes on the road. I knew if she continued to distract me, we would end up crashing into someone's front yard. We were nearing Alex's house, when Molly changed the subject back to hanging out. "So, uh, Saturday? We could crash at mine, just you and me." She smiled. Her non-subtle flirting made me feel rather sick. Molly was far from my type, and it made her sound desperate. "Uh, actually, I think I'm just going to go home," I shrugged when she gave me a genuinely shocked look, "I mean, I don't want to hook up with guys round your house, and my parents will be out, so." She nodded in an understanding way. Thank God she didn't suspect anything. I turned the radio on obnoxiously loud, hoping to drown out the awkward silence. Molly looked like she was about to say something, but thankfully, at that moment, we pulled up into Alex's driveway. I stopped the car, honking the horn. Molly hopped up to sit on top of the car door. "I'll bet you a hundred dollars Alex bitches out." She said.<br>"Molly, if you had a hundred, you'd have spent it by now." I wrinkled my nose at her. "Alex will do it," I shrugged, climbing out of the car, "she'll bring 'em 'cause I asked her to."  
>Molly tilted her head slightly. "Mm, just like that last freshman you adopted? What did she get arrested for again?"<br>I grinned at the flashback of the girl being pulled away by the police and shoved into the cop car. "Shoplifting." I paused and looked down. "Too bad, I really wanted those boots."  
>My eyes flicked up when I heard the door open and Alex's voice. I saw her and her mom appear, so I smiled at them. They looked like they were talking about something serious, but hell, I was going to interrupt anyway. "Hi Alex, hi Mrs Bell!" I smiled sweetly, waving at them. "Hey!" Alex replied, as her mom said, "Hi Zoe," waving back. She then muttered something to Alex; probably a bitchy comment about me. Whatever, like that even mattered. Alex had what I wanted, and I would hang around with her as long as I could get it. Alex skipped towards us, so Molly and I clambered back into the car. After a moment, we all turned to face each other. "So, did you bring them?" Molly asked.<br>"Told my mom I lost my prescription." Alex's lips tilted upwards, handing me the yellow pot with a white label. A smile appeared on my face as I skimmed over the label and said, "God bless the over-medicated youth of America." That earned me a giggle from Molly and an even wider smile from Alex. I stuck my tongue out slightly and started the car up again, pulling out the driveway, the radio making me jump as it started playing loudly again.


End file.
